Jenny in the Hyun Dojo Universe (UPDATED)
by Little Freddy Stories
Summary: Jenny has no Idea where or what's she's in but in this story she learn's the hard way. My first fanfic so yeah.


In the far lands of the NetherWorld, a hell like place with unforgiving flames that burn through the lives of the innocents and the unfortunates. With crooked stones and mountains that rises up high in the dark grey skies with merciless force. There lies a demigod, entities who have the ablitly to live externally and withstand such injuries.

This demigod is named Vlan. A sorcerer who has a liking to witness death and pain of those below her. Her skin has an oddly purple color feature. She wore armored clothing for protection against the resisting souls that lie in this hellish world. She has a weapon to keep her always armed. Here stands besides her is named Lugran, her younger brother who has a disagreement with his elder sister. He too has the same features as she is but he has a tint of orange skin color. But he wields a hammer instead of a sword. They both stand on the entrance of their kingdom watching the outer skirts of death that stands before them.

"Pointless." Lugran spoken.

Vlan turns to Lugran with a confused look. "What do mean 'pointless' little brother?"

"Like, what's the point of rhe torment that is dismayed on these people?" Lugran answered.

"Well let me tell you, they have no such regret on what they done and it has been like this for many eons. If they were to resist our doing, it would create an unbalance between the forces of good and evil." Vlan explained.

"Yeah, I know of the sole purpose of protecting the balance of good and evil, but what if we could change that?"

The question made Vlan worried "Wait, you mean corrupting our part and risking the destruction of us and others just to spare those from pain. Have you not listen to what I had just explained to you?"

"Bu-"

"None of that makes sense little brother. Why can't you understand that they deserved it, and to enjoy their punishment?" Vlan tried to explain to him.

"Can't there be an alternative to all of this!" Lugran yelled.

"Like what?" Vlan asked.

"To make them redeem themselves to be accepted to heavens realm." Lugran trying to convince her.

"That is relatively impossible to accomplish and that is not our role to take upon." Vlan tried to get that in his head.

"Well can we do something to not make them suffer?" Lugran asked.

Vlan shook her head in response

Lugran turned back to think of a solution, but is having a hard time with the burning stone and people that are making it harder for him to think.

Why can't she understand what I feel. He then thought of a solution to this. He turned back to Vlan and explained his idea..

"Okay hear me this, we do this without physical pain but mentally. By giving them courses to accomplish so that we could give them a real reason to blame themselves. They then commit to their crimes and in so redeeming themselves to heaven."

Lugran explained. "Besides we're running low of space by the billions, like the most I had counted that their are 27 billion people in this realm."

"Well you do have a fair point but would our older brother agree to that?" Vlan asked him.

"Well he's not our king, he's second in command. Your the one that makes the decisions around here." Lugran said.

"Sure she is." They both looked back to see their eldest of them all.  
Dorogron, the handruler of the queen, Vlan.

"What brought you here brother?" Vlan asked.

"Well I can't help but listen to your interesting conversation of redemption." He speak intimately with sense on uneasiness that the two feel. "Little brother, do you know the sole purpose of our existence?"

Lurgan looked down. "To bring pain to those who have sinned?" Lurgan answered.

"You have forgotten the most important part of that part. To show no forgiveness to them. Even when they plead for it. Do you understand Lugran?" Dorogron lectured.

"Yes brother"

"Hey, he has a good idea." Vlan protested.

"And it isn't happening!" Dorogron said.

"How about we do a duel, if I win we go with Lurgans plan." Vlan announced while grabbing her sword.

"And if I win?" He asked as he grabbed his two way spear.

"We, don't do it." Vlan answered.

"And you'll be banished from your position and I'll rule the land."

"What!?" Both Lurgan and Vlan yelled.

"Well, you are making a big decision to break our oath to the realm." Dorogron said. "And I grow tire of you ruling anyway."

"Well just because we're demigods doesnt mean we cause suffering forever." Vlan argued.

"Oh yes. Yes it does." He gets on a fighting stance with his spear. While Vlan got her sword over her elbows ready to lunge.

The setting is quiet and cold, Vlan lunges forward towards Dorogron. He knocks her sword down and rams her to the ground. Vlan quickly recovers by turning to slash him but soon he counters that by clashing his metal spear to her sword.

Then he kicked her, sending her to the wall. He then lunges his spear to her but she blocked it with her sword, the spear stabbed through the wall. She guided the spear away from her and jumps toward Dorogron and slashes his armor. He grabbed her sword, pulled her to his reach, and brought her to a choking stance.

"Do you yield?" He said in a satisfying tone.

"N-no." Vlan struggles to escape from his grasp.

Her vision is getting fussy as her brain is feeling. She then start to get lightheaded.

No this can't happen, I can't lose this fight. But it was pointless, he's too strong for her strength and she was about to pass out with most of her vision going blank.

Then it got loose and she fell to the ground gasping for air. She wondered if Dorogron let her go but instead, she sees Lugran fighting Dorogron, this breaks the vital rule of this, not to interrupt the fight and he broke that rule.

"What are you doing!?" The pain in her voice are she's trying to recover from the choke. Dorogron soon bested him and knocked him to the ground.

Dorogron tired but is still standing says.

"You have broken the rule this brought yourself to be punished. Being in the cell would suit you."

"No! You can't do this!" Vlan yelled while trying to get up.

"Oh yes I can, because you lost the fight and now you're now banished from this realm and will be sent to the mortal world. To return you must prove yourself worthy."

"No no no." She then felt herself falling from the sky. She crashed through the ground but survived the impact.

She ache of pain, but soon recovered from the impact. She got up and looked around her surroundings and sees trees and grass thats reflecting the shine of the sun.

This can't be happening. She grew more terrified of this situation she's in. She then calms down and has to accept that she has lost and has to regain her strength to free her brother from the cell. She knows what kind of world she's in. The kind of world that rice is a viable source of energy.

She grabs her weapon and got her mind straightened and walks off to the distance looking for a victim to fall by her hand.

In a sunny day where clouds are rare and the sun is up and high. There lay an object that has a close human resemblance who is what it looks like is sleeping. Then the object rosed and looked dazed then it made a noise.

"Uhh, what happened?" The object asked then it sounded like a voice a female would make. Then it made another sound. "Where am I?" The object was named Jenny, the protester of her town called Tremorton and she then starts scanning around her surroundings. All she sees is a flat plain sight full with some tree's here and there, near the forest is a very steep hill that's upwards higher than the trees, and the sun was up in the sky exposing its bright yellow color.

She then noticed that she was laying beside or under a full grown tree where the wood has a rich natural brown color. She then starts to realize of her surroundings. "Wait, where am I?" She then started to panic and was about to scan her surroundings, but then she notices what's on the ground, an unknown object which has advanced properties on it. "What's this?" She raised her arm but she heard and felt a screeching noise inside her arm. She then relizes that she is rusted from all over her body. Huh guess I've been here for quiet a while. She continued qnd held the strange object, she then analyzed the mysterious object. "Strange I can't tell what this is."

The object was the size of her hand and has weird stripes that is dark blue it looks like it was supposed to be glowing but no feature and its surface is shiny. She then notices, a white spec that stuck out from the green grass. "Ooh what's this?" She then took a more closer look to the white spec.

"Oh, it's just rice." Jenny says disapointedly, but curious she questioned. "What's a rice doing here in this odd place." She then decided to hold on to the rice. Speaking of odd place she remembers about what she's worried about.

Jenny gets up but a uneasy feeling of her body has stiffened a bit. She starts scanning her surroundings. She found nothing that is even to resemble her hometown. "This place is not so familiar, how did I get here? I need to get home, gotta ask Mom where I am." She got up and a rusted sound of her gears starts to make noise. "Woah, that was weird." She pulled out her mini monitor out of her stomach, it was the size of her head and it opens a static screen in the moment.

"Contact Nora Wakeman or Mom." There was only static on the screen. "Oh come on, not now." She retried multiple times but no response. "Rat's, no signal. Now how am I supposed to return home." She then notice in the distance a purple thin figure marching towards her. "Is that a girl or a woman?" She questioned herself, she took a closer look with her enhance vison, and notice that she is wearing some kind of cloak clothing and is wielding some kind of weapon. "A sword?" She questioned. As the figure approaches, Jenny is getting an uneasy feeling and starts making contact. "Who are you?!" Jenny yelled out. The woman stopped where she's at.

The figure then replied "I am Vlan, the sword wielder and holder of magic and I am here to duel you." That statement dumbfounded her "Duel me? What? For what purpose?"

"In case you don't know I am here from your rice." Vlan pointed her finger at the rice Jenny has contained.  
"My rice?" She questioned. "Yes." She answered. "Uhh, but for what purpose?" Jenny asked confusingly. "That is none of your concern young metal creature."  
Vlan said with a rough tone "Wait so what do they do?" Vlan was confused of her question, why would this creature be so blind of their culture. but she decided to explain it to her. "So. There are these rewards that are Rice, their main use to show and cherish of my doing. So I am going to take that rice from your metal hand finish you off." By that statement Vlan had said left Jenny stunned.

She then replied. "Oh, so do you mean this rice?" Jenny took the rice from one of her chess pockets and held it in front of her. "Here, have it. I have no use for it nor eat." That statment dumbstruck Vlan "Okay?" Vlan replied confused. "Here." Jenny handed the rice to Vlan.

She was speechless. "This isn't a trick right?" Vlan asked conernably. "What? No, why? I barely know this place. Here just take it." She tossed the rice to Vlan and she caught the rice and put it in her pouch bag. Jenny has taken a look at her bag and she sees a pile of rice's in it. "That's a lot of rice you got there." "Why yes, I earned them as I won the duel."

Jenny then had a thought. So if she has that amount of rice's, then that means... "Do you have to win to get those rice's?" Jenny asked.

"By winning you mean finishing them off?" Vlan answered.

"And by that you mean-?"

"Killing them" Vlan finish her sentence.

"Yeah, that"

"Then yes. How else am I gonna get them." There was a short silent moment between the two...

Jenny broke the silence by asking. "What do you need the rice for?" She asked "Didn't I just told you that it's none of your concern but since you asked twice I tell you. I collect rices to gain enough power to the point to take over the land, to have an army to destroy the Nemesis headquarters and to return to my world and free my brother from the cell!" Her voice became more sorrow.

Stunned Jenny speak's in her mind. Great, another villain to fight.

"Well, why is that your goal?" "To take back what my brother has done to me." Vlan answered with a aggressive tone.

"What did he do to you?" Jenny asked.

"Well let's just say that he doesn't agree with my choices and so he overthrown me and I was soon banished into this hell hole."

Yeah she's going down. "But it's not like you would care, right?" Vlan took a step towards her. Jenny took a step back in return.

"Well if that's your plan then HIGHYAAA!" Jenny kicked Vlan aiming her bag. The bag flew off and hit the ground spilling all of the rice's inside

That action caused a rusted snap on her leg. Causing her leg to stiffen.

"Uh oh"

"NOO! WHY YOU BITCH!" Vlan pushes Jenny with her force all the way back to the tree she was laying on. Her body has made a cracking noise. "WOAH that felt weird." Jenny got up but soon realized the crack made her less flexible. Oh great. Okay, Let's get this show started

Jenny is struggling to move but soon forced herself to get up in which shifting noises are being more common. She powered her rocket boots and flew towards Vlan to do a air kick.

"AHHHYAA!" Jenny yelling a war cry. "Oh no you don't!" Vlan took out her sword and swing a blow impacting Jenny foot and denting them. Since Jenny doesn't have a pain nerve system, she can't feel pain. She hit the floor sliding through the grass. Her left arm has a created a crack in her metal arm. "Ugh scraps!" she cursed as she struggles to get up.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU WOULD DEFEAT ME!? I have killed many fighters like you except they were actually human. YOU in the other hand are no different A-!" Vlan flew back by the blue energy beam Jenny shot out of her wrist.

"You can't stop talking wouldn't you?" Jenny stated as she spotted the rice bag. "There you are you source of destruction." Jenny grabbed the bag and was about to burn it with her flamethrower hand, but was hit by a wavy purple colored beam and flew off hitting the ground hard. "OH COME ON!" Jenny quickly got up and flew to the bag but was struck down by the beam again but this time she stayed down. "Ugh." Jenny groaned as she tried to get back up. She's getting stiffer. She then look up to see a mysterious hand grab the bag. The rice pile started to levitate and are guided into the bag. He picked up all of the rice's back into the bag without putting a hand on them. "What?" She then look at the mysterious figure only to reveal a monsterus creature that was fully built 8.6 foot and was walking to Vlan to hand back her bag.

"Could you at least not reveal the bag Vlan?" His voice 1as deep yet calm. "Shut up." Vlan replied. "So who is this rusted piece of Metal?" The figure asked. Jenny, strugging to get up "My name, is Jenny. A protector of my people and I have no idea where I am. So please stand down big guy." Jenny struggling to get up. He started laughing out loud. "The names Galvoir blue one. Say where you from?"

"Tremorton." She answered

"Trem-What?" He said confusionaly.

"Wait you don't know what Tremorton is?"

"No Clue blue." Galvoir answered.

"Ugh, the name's Jenny by the way." Irritated Jenny used her hair rockets to fly past Galvoir, shot Vlan releasing the bag Jenny then grabbed the bag and tried to escape but was hit by a beam and hit the ground making a big hole on the ground. Two more beam's struck her to keep her pinned down.

"Where are you going little Jen Jen? I wasn't done talking to you."

"Ugh don't you have other attack's except for that annoying lighting move?"

"Yes I do but I'll kill you too soon."

"GALVOIR JUST KILL HER ALREADY!"

"Why, I like her, she's entertaining." While Galvoir and Vlan were arguing Jenny had gotten up to try again but her rocket boots are totaled. Oh come on, hmmm there has got to be a way to get that bag out of her grasp but first I have to get through the big guy. Jenny then notice about that weird high tech object she had. Hmm I'll use this as a distraction. She put the object in her right arm then she launched the object in the bushes.

Galvoir then noticed the sound. "What was that?"

"I don't know TaKe a LoOke dumbass." Galvoir gave her the look and went to the bushes to investigate.

Vlan turned to Jenny "And YOU! Oh I have some plan's for you pissrod." Vlan was marching towards jenny. Great now's my chance. Jenny shot her lasers at Vlan but she deflected the beams and back fired to Jenny. Jenny pulled her shield up and took the hit pushing her back. Then jenny flew up using her two rocket hair booster to fly on top of Vlan and shot a laser at Vlan but was deflected by her shield that she took out, but she was met by jenny crashing on top of her.

Jenny had finally gotten the bag. Yes finall! Now time to- She felt light weighted and she realized that she was levitating. What's happening I can't move. Then Jenny notice that she was floating toward Galvoir. "Oh great!" Jenny sarcastically yelled.

"About time you came." Vlan said while struggling to untie herself

"Oh, but look what I found." Galvor was holding the object jenny had threw. "I found the device for the portal."

"WHAT?!" Both Jenny and Vlan said.

"B-but how?"

"Simple found it in the bush."

"That's impossible."

"I know and I think I know where it came from." Galvoir and Vlan both turned to Jenny.

Oh no. 


End file.
